The present invention relates generally to the field of orthopedic implants. The present invention relates specifically to an implantable intervertebral insert system, an insertion tool and related surgical methods for a spinal stabilization or spinal fusion procedure.
The spinal column includes twenty-six interlocking vertebrae. These vertebrae are separated by discs. The spine provides load-bearing support for one-half of the body's mass and it protects the nerves of the spinal column. The discs provide shock absorption and facilitate the bending of the spine. The combination of the vertebrae and discs at each vertebral segment allows for motion of the spine, in particular, flexing, rotation, and extension. The motion and support functions of the spine, in combination with the many interlocking parts and nerve roots associated with the spinal column, can result in back pain due to various reasons. Such back pain may result from the degeneration of discs due to age, disease, or injury. Further, vertebral bodies may be compromised due to disease or defect, such as a tumor, or injury, such as fracture. In the case of disc degeneration or other injury, the spacing between vertebrae may change and the curvature or shape of the spine may change resulting in a variety of problems including pain and reduced motion, flexibility, etc.
One or more intervertebral inserts may be placed into the space between adjacent vertebrae to reestablish the normal, healthy intervertebral spacing. In addition, a spinal fusion procedure may be performed to fuse together two or more adjacent vertebra. In a spinal fusion procedure, intervertebral inserts may be used in conjunction with bone graft material to facilitate the fusing together of the vertebral bodies adjacent to the inserts. In such spinal fusion procedures, the compromised disc may be removed, and one or more inserts may be placed into the intervertebral space to allow the formation of solid bone joining together the adjacent vertebrae. Creation of the desired intervertebral spacing and the desired spinal curvature at the location of the damaged disc tends to reduce pain and to improve spinal motion and flexibility.